Long Ways Home
by Shylirious
Summary: John Soap McTavish never died that day, he was takin to Russia and lost his memory. Can Cassandra help him and help him come back home, or is he too far gone,or will someone steal his place in her heart? OC x Andrew's OC x Soap.
1. Social Ties

**CHAPTER 1~** **SOCIAL TIES**

" **Soap!" Price cried as he held his hand on the table. The sounds of a helicopter flying over head. "Sir, we need to evac!" A soldier yelled as Yuri and Price ran. Price hated Yuri for killing his fellow captain, his partner, his best friend. When Yuri looked up at the stairs as Price stormed down them. He swore he saw a shadow of someone and another but before he had the chance to talk, Price punched him out cold.**

 **Many years Later**

 **Price sat in his office staring at the photo of the boys at OP King fish from October 8** **th** **of 2013. Soap with his Gail in hand and Ghost with his smart-ass smile look on his mask. He missed his team. Ghost and Roach were betrayed by Shepherd who shot Roach and Ghost in the head and chest at point-blank range with a .44 magnum. Then he threw the boys in a ditch and burned them. Price set the photo down and clasped his hands together Roach, Ghost, and Soap. His three, closest friends and brothers in battle. All killed but left him. He often wondered why he never died. Why God hated him so much that he took away everything from him. Price managed, even at his age, to settle down and marry a beautiful woman named Katherine. She had a daughter who grew up with no father. She instantly took to him as a father and loved him very much. It pained him when she told him she was going to enlist at such a young age. That day the world stopped. He thought of the boys and how devastated and how lost he had been and was too scared to loose someone he loved again.**

" **father-" She walked in the room. "I mean Captain Price?" She said with a slight smile on her face. Price let a smile flash from under his mustache as he stood up. "Ms. Cassandra, how may I help you this evening?" He asked softly her eyes on him like a lost puppy needing shelter. He knew she was old enough. By now she was a few years under Soap. Beautiful dirty blonde hair and a fit, tone body. He always saw Soap when she looked in her eyes. The same eyes he trained so many years ago. He loved that girl.**

" **Sir, 141 is ready for the mission, are you sir you want to do this?" She asked handing him the mission papers she printed out for the team that morning. Price nodded and placed his wearing hand on her head ruffling her hair. She only smiled and hugged him quickly before she left to get her gear. She was the top rank here are the 141 Base. And not by his decision neither. She was the only female in the base yet had the most respect. She earned her stay here and Price held it with open arms.**

 **~Cassandra~**

" **Are you ready little lady?" Nikolai said in his Soviet tone tying down the create. Cassandra nodded and picked up her rifle. "I'm nervous of the old man." Nikolai froze at the name and it stung at his robust heart. "Lass, he'll be fine, but please no nicknames for him. That would bring bad memories" He said sternly and Cassandra looked at him puzzled. "Okay, sorry Nikolai. Everyone's so touchy today am I missin' something? Her southern accent comes to play as Nikolai sighed settling the rope down and leaning on the create, his hands clasped together and he looked her in the eye. His brown eyes widen in emotion. "Pretty woman," Nikolai said referring to when he would complement her few times when he would joke and need something. "Price lost a good friend that day. We all did. We are going back to wear John McTavish was murdered." Cassandra looked at Nikolai. "Soap?" She asked and he nodded.**

 **Cassandra had heard so much about this Soap McTavish but there was no paper on him. Its like you disappear when you become a part of the 141. All she knew of him was he was a Captain with her step-father and was a little older than she was, maybe three to four years. She new he died of what they said was a bomb at a Church but she also heard that someone names Yuri was behind it, he worked with the 141 team then. Cassandra didn't know much but what she saw on Price's desk in his office, he was handsome and very outgoing. Price would be devastated if something were to happen to her too. She straightened as she smiled at Nikolai. "Come on Nick," she said as she waved, "let's get our asses moving" HE smiled seeing Price in her actions. "miss Cassie" He said as she turned around. "Be careful out there" Cassandra smiled and gave a two figure solute. "Yes sir."**

 **About an hour had passed and Cassandra sat next to Price as Nikolai flew them to Russia. Price tightened his grip on his gun as Cassandra touched his shoulder. "It's okay John" She smiled as he nodded. "Sorry hun, not myself today..." He stared at the wall with new recruits. Cassandra kept her hand on his shoulder and smiled sweetly reassuring him that everything was fine. Price new this was going to be a hard trip and he knew that it was going to be painful. "Almost ready to land pretty lady," Nikolai chimed to Cassandra. She stood and stretched as she yelled over the noise. "Okay boys, we have two suspects and need an immediate extermination, catch him in the act, we go home." She says as the chopper jolts as the legs touched the ground. "Team Bravo you know the plan. Charlie with Price." They all hug in a group as everyone shouts.**

 **Price shut his eyes at the immediate sun rays that shined through the open hatch as the boys stood in formation. They exited the helicopter as Nikolai waved good bye to his colleges, although he was only leaving for an hour, Cassandra felt like he was leaving them stranded.**

" **Daughter," Price said as he held her tight not caring about the PDA laws. "Be careful babe, I love you with all my heart and I want you back in an hour safe," Cassandra didn't like these times when Price's father over threw his Captain. She teased him a lot about it and today was no different. "I promise I wont stay out late and I'll let you meet him when we get back" Price rolled his eyes and hugged her again, "I mean it I wont have you getting shot again and fear Ill loose my baby girl" He smiled as she stepped away and saluted her Captain and took her Bravo group to the church house while Price lead his to the secret base. Price new Cassandra could do it, but there was always that faint feeling…**

 **~Cassandra's group~**

" **Move out boys" She said sweetly as the men gracefully followed every footstep. One of those men being Cassandra's long time friend from her hometown Kalub. Kalub was 6'3 and blonde to match the baby blue eyes he held. He just engaged a girl back home who Cassandra loved like a sister. They were getting married after this last mission in Russia.**

 **Cassandra knew this would be an easier mission and she was ready to bring her team home. All they had to do was fight one last fight to end the war. They had to track down** **Markorov** **and kill him before the war started. She lead her team down the narrow streets of the small village in Russia as little children ran in front of them, mothers fearful of their children. Cassandra held a hand up and the men halted. She didn't mind the children playing at all. She was actually surprised they are having any fun at all at a time like this. She smile softly as the team let them play. Parents lowering their guard. The child came to Cassandra in her Sand colored uniform and handed her a flower the girl picked off the ground. Cassandra smiled softly as she bent down and took the flower and placed it behind her left ear. The girl smiled "** **спасибо"** **(thank you)** **Cassandra said and the girl giggled** **"ты** **красивая"** **(You're welcome)** **the girl ran before Cassandra could respond the little boy froze and pointed up at one of the buildings and everyone froze.** **"** **BOMB** **!** **"** **The boy screamed as Cassandra jumped to the children "Get down!" She screamed as an explosion sent Cassandra and the child.**

 **Cassandra opened her eyes to the sun's bright rays absorbing any liquid in her. Her mouth was dry as she remembered the children screams. She ignored the pain and sat u. the children both gone and her team scattered. "BRAVO!" she yelled at her team. Only half heard her and stood up. She looked at the men standing. Stalker, Axe, Flash, Pluto, and Kalub, or who they call Dox. She took a step when a group came from the shadows. Guns in their hands. Cassandra knew she was defeated. Half her men dead and the other half injured. Cassandra lifted her hands in surrender. Her team knowing their same defeat, raised their hands and the Russian terrorist group took each soldier down and hand cuffed them. Cassandra looked at her team and mouthed 'I'm sorry' it was all her fault. She shouldn't have stopped her team and felt safe in enemy territory. Now of five of her men were dead. She looked down as she and the children were thrown over heard. The light when from bright to brown to black.**

 **~Price~**

 **Price stood with his team firing his last clip. His mind was on the three men he had just lost before his eyes. Price killed his target, the supplier, but had a feeling Cassandra was doing better then he. He figured her team was already calling the helicopter. Price smirked at the feeling as his team gunned down the last few. He took his team to the base and saw Cassandra wasn't there. But before Price could argue with himself he saw at least a hundred Russians coming for them. As Nikolai brought the helicopter down to their level Price had no choice. He couldn't back her up if he was dead. And hell if he wasn't ready to die. He had a wife to go home to. "Price!" the soldier yelled as he jumped in as Nikolai hoisted the helicopter up off the ground and they were off. Nikolai dodging missiles as the team struggled to stay upright. Price looked around and didn't see anyone from Bravo. "Nikolai, has Cassie called in?" Nikolai looked at him a brief moment before dodging another bullet. "Ive been fighting these bitches Price I no hear the call but yours." He said his Soviet tone sarcastic and prissy. Price began to get nervous. What is Cassie didn't make it and she was laying their and Price wasn't there to save her?**

 **He sat down and put his head in his hands and let tears fill his eyes. He only cried two times before. Soap, and at his wedding day seeing Cassandra and his wife Katharine all dressed and happy. He let the tears fade as he heard the call trying to come in. He rushed to the radio as he faintly hear Russian tongue. "** **у** **нас** **есть** **пленных** **.** **Что** **значит** **McTavish** **хочу** **сделать** **с** **ними** **?** **"** **He said and Price froze** **"** **McTavish? Captives? Nikolai we gotta go back!** **"** **Nikolai sighed and put a hand on Price** **'** **s shoulder reassuring him from what he was about to hear.** **"** **Friend, we can** **'** **t go back it is shit-hole.** **"** **Price looked down. No matter how bad he wanted to he couldn** **'** **t let anymore men die. He slumped down and again placed his face in his hands. This time, tears streamed his face. He didn** **'** **t care who saw.**


	2. Friendly Fire

**Cassandra's eyes opened slowly. At first she couldn't feel anything or move. She widened her eyes more but it was still pitch black. She panicked. "Oh my God I can't see, I-I can't move!" A hand was placed on her shoulder as she turned to the direction, unable to see the figure but knowing it was a friendly. "It's okay Cassandra, you'll see soon. We are in pitch black cells under the Russian base. You've been out for three days." She heard Dox say as he helped her up and lean against the damp clammy wall. By then she could make out his silhouette. As her feelings came back to her she realized she hurt oh so badly. She had been penetrated by the shrapnel of the Church. The same one that McTavish was killed in. She was considered lucky, that and scared to go into another Church ever again. "That Church is over taken by Hell I swear," She managed to say in a softly playful manor. Dox let out a softly chuckle as he held her close to keep her warm. "You should know…" Dox said as Cassandra heard his voice change meaning his mood did as well. "What?" She asked softly as his head touched hers softly. "It's….It's only us" Cassandra sat up ignoring her injuries, "ONLY US!?" He covered her mouth "That's a good thing, they only need us and they agreed to let them go as long as we gave information." Dox said as he sat back against the wall relived to tell her. "What did you tell them Kalub?" He turned to her as she finally gained her site. There was a huge gash on his forhead and his arm was bent awkwardly. "Nothing they can use, but enough so they thought they were a step ahead and let the men go." He smiled and Cassandra hugged him. "Im sorry, I let you men down. Now its all my fault" tear in her eyes as he pet her hair. "Eh, don't worry wifey knows what I'm gonna get into." He teased as she smacked his arm playfully as the door opened. The light blinded them both as Cassandra felt an arm grab her. She tried to reach for Kalub but the light felt liike a flash bang her eyes hurt and it made her head feel like it was crushing. She kicked and squirmed but the guard holding her was far to strong to her weak body. It had been three days since she ate or darank and new it was going to be her down fall in this interogation. If they didn't water board her.**

 **~Cassandra~**

 **She was carried to the a bright room and put it a chair, unable to move due to three men tying her. "What do you all want, my soldier told you all we have." A man sat in the shadows "** **Оставь** **нас"** **He said in an annoyed tone as the men released Cassanda and left the two to 'talk'. He never leaned forward but she new who he was "What do you want Makrov?" He spit out as she knew it was going to be a painful few hours. The man chuckled and leaned forward.**

 **To Cassandra's surprise, the man was smiling. He was smiling, this wasn't good. He had a Mohawk and shaved side, a tattoo peaking from his neck and his uniform untouched of dirt. His sparkling blue eyes tamed by his smile. "I'm not going to hurt you, you do speech English correct?" He asked as he took his water bottle and extended it to her. She shook her head and he shrugged and sat it down walking to her. "Look, I just need to ask a total of three questions, okay?" He asked calmy as she looked at him. "What is it you want to know?" She asked still with an emotionless expression. "I want to know where Price is." He said plainly. "Why?" She asked instantly and he looked at her, his blue eyes like cat eyes piercing the dark gloominess of the torture chamber. She oddly saw kindness and tender care in them as he smiled softly." I want to find him because of what he did to me so many years ago. He left me to die and I want him to pay for it. And Yuri. Him too." He said as he sat back in his seat. Cassandra looked at him "Yuri was KIA with Ghost and Roach while trying to give information to our head of Government when he betrayed our them and killed and burned them all." Something sparked in his eyes as he sat back, "I know that name, those names..." He pondered a moment but shook it off. "I need to know where Price is then, me and him need to settle things." Cassandra looked up at him as he looked at her with no emotion what so ever. "Why do you want to know, what did he do to? He's lost enough here and I'm not going to make him loose anymore." She said plainly and he smiled. "Oh, you're important to him?" Cassandra knew there was no point in lying, he wasn't beating her or thought anything of it. He smirked and then walked over to her and touched her face. She tried to pull back but the chairs back was against the wall, and she had no way of avoiding his soft hands on her cheek. "Well, you will be of use to me." Something in his voice made her chest flutter, why? She wondered. "Ill give you three minutes to get dressed. And a medic will be in here to patch you up. He too the cuffs of of her, then quickly slapped a tight arm device on her wrist. She winced before she could even move he pressed her against the wall his knee between her legs and her hands above her head. "You try anything fun," As he breathed on her she could smell mint and something sweet he had ate that morning. She tried not to look at him or she'd become fascinated of how his Scottish accent made him sound so attractive. She knew better then that. But once she looked at him she was hooked on every detail. His Mohawk fitting his facial structure and his eyes. His eyes were as blue as the ice in the Summit. His face strong with a set jaw and a 5 o'clock shave. She looked away as he pulled away from her more gently. She held her wrist as he looked at her watching like a prey on diner.**

 **~Soap~**

 **She was beautiful, beat up, but still beautiful. Her hair was wrapped around her left shoulder naturally curly. Her uniform was removed after her capture, so it left her with only an army green t-shirt and cargo pants. The pants ripped and tattered, and her leg was gashed up. It amazed him that she was standing on her wounds. She was strong and independent from what he could see. He saw a strand of hair gracefully fall in her face and his body moved to her to tuck it back, instead, he took her wrist in his hand and took the device off. Why? He'd never quickly turned and left her alone with a new t-shit and pants. Before she could think the nurse came in with a a reasuring nod and smile.**

 **He sat in a chair waiting on the nurse to finsih so he could see her again. He didn't know what it was but something about her and her words sparked weird memories in him.**

 **~FLASH BACK~**

" **SOAP!" He heared a man yell "Yuri, you bastard you killed him!" he yelled. "Sir we need to Evac!" He felt hands touch his chest and a guy on his chest. Then after about a minute he felt someone pick him up. "I need you" The voice said as they walked him out bullets everywhere. He was dead for thirty minutes they told him. He didn't remember much but a light and someone kissing his check before he heard a faint womans voice, "Don't loose you're self love" Then all he felt was a jolt from the shock paddles. He woke up in a room full of Russain voices and figures. He panicked untill they told him they saved him from Price and his 141 Team. Soap learned to go by the name McTavish and only McTavish. They informed him of everything that happened and who was the enemy and who were the heros. He was part of the Russians, or so he was taught. He was in a cuncution for a long time, his memory wi[ped clean. He wanted to remember but there was really no reason to remember.**


	3. Lost In your own heart

**Chspter 3**

 **Lost in youre own heart**

 **~Cassandra~**

 **Cassandra was sitting in the chair she was earlier tied up in. The nurse stitching her leg. She was friendly, but nothing like Kalub or her team. She missed them but was thankful they didnt have to be here. She wondered who interrogated Kalub. She was holding her wrist, the one the device was on for only a few moments. She remembered him pressed against her, although it was meant to scare her, she didnt see anything but his eyes and the mint that filled her nose. She hoped he would forget and not come back in the room, she knew he was an enemy but something clicked when she saw his eyes. The picture from Price's desk. "Soap" She said as he walked into the door and froze. "What did you say?" He questioned shutting the door as the nurse left. "Why do u need soap?" Cassandra shook her head not afraid of him any longer she stood up and walked to him. His guard up "You're John 'Soap' McTavish" She said as she tilted her head with a smile, a smile that made Soap's chest explodeinstantly. "My names McTavish, only mcTavish" He said sturnly as the name apeared In his head people screaming "Soap! Get your ass on that course" Old man he would call someone as he saw a beret and a flash of people. He held his head and rested against the wall. Cassandra looked at him and went to him, "John" She said softly and memories kept shooting through his head as he remembered seeing a womans face smiling and kissing his head as he grabbed his military bags and went to the bus. It was in a suburbed area and it was beauitful and he remembered looking at the mail box seeing the words 'McTavissh Family, where love grows wild'. He looked at her after a moment of silence. "What are you doing to me?" He asked as he looked deep into her eyes. He was Russia's best and hardest worker and soldier how could a mesly woman make him remember all these things, she looked like Price in a way. Her eyes a beautiful ocean brown and wavy hair. But something reminded him of Price. Was it the way she stood tall, or was so confident to come over to him and see if he was okay, even thought she was a prisoner. She took her hand and raised it to him. He tried to push her away to tie her back down to leave the room and forget her. But he couldn't make his body move. He was frozen in her touch. He touched his cheek to see if he was warm. He knew what she was doing but his heart wanted to think more. He wanted to remember this girl. Was she in her memory, if she was he wanted to remember so badly.**

 **Cassandra~**

 **Cassandra touched his cheek. He was a little warm, but only after she touched him. She froze realizing she had her hand on an enemy, or was he? She held her breath as she moved closer seeing he wasnt going to hit or move from her touch. She moved close enough to smell the sweet mint again, this time she smelled a hint of cologne. She took her other hand and placed it on the other side of his face. In that moment she wished she wasnt an enemy. Or he was another soldier. She pushed back her feelings and looked into his eyes. They were dialating. Not fully normal but she thought maybe they were both in shock. "What's wrong?" She asked as he took a hand and slowly place it on her side. Then they both froze. He didnt realize till his hand was there that they were holding one another. He used that hand so softly push her away. Not rough but as a 'Im fine' gesture. She stepped back realizing she shouldnt care about him, even if he was John McTavish, he was an enemy now and she didnt want him to be. She wondered why he would do this to her team, to her country, to her father.**

 **She turned on her heels and went to her chair and tried to stay away from him. A far as she could. "Well, what do you want from me?" She asked as emotionless as possible. Soap felt his heart ache wanting her back to care for him, but he seen that him pushing her changed her emotions, he hoped he could get answers. "Whats your name?" Soap asked as he sat across from her in his chair. She looked at him. She was beautiful. "Cassandra" she said softly as he repeated her name over and over "Cassandra, Cassandra" She looked at him funny. "What?" He just smiled softly. "Sorry, I just want to remember you." Cassandra blushed as she gripped her cargo pants, "Wh-why?" She studderd as his smile got to her again. "I was in an accident a long time ago because of Price and Yuri and forgot everything. Although, everything you say makes me remember weird things. Like a country side, someone I called Old man, just a lot of weird stuff" He said resting his back into the chair. "You know why you remember those things" She asked as she leaned forward resting her arms on the table, "Because Price was there with you and Yuri, but they were trying to save you, the Russian army was after us. We thought you were dead and left you because there was a helicopter and Price" She stopped talking. "You were there, with Price and Yuri?" She looked at him as if he were excited, she panicked.**

 _ **Maybe if he thinks I'm there he'll come home with me**_ **she thought as she looked at him "N,no but-"**

 **She said plainly as Soap's eyes widened. "You weren't, then you don't know whether they left me to die or to-" She smacked her hands on the table sending a quick silence between them. "They...we thought you were dead we didn't know you were alive. You're so called team had an attack helicopter flying over us and we just couldn't do it." She said trying to sound as sincere as possible. Soap looked at her. "If you all thought I was dead, why did Russian men take me I?" He demanded as his head started to spin remembering talking, he was hurting a man holding him as he screamed for Soap. It was Price, he was holding Soap's hand and his heart slowed. He felt water on his cheek, knowing it was tears. He was dead, but Russians brought him back.**

 **He held his head tightly as she talked. His heart raced "Shut up... No I...I don't believe you..." He wanted to believe he didn't. But what else could he do? This girl wanted him to remember. He wanted to remember, for him and for her. Cassandra looked at him, he was lost in thoughts. She could take him out. She could take the pencil that was on the table and make it disappear into hi eye. But she couldn't even think of wanting to do that to him. She looked at him with a since of sympathy. She stood, nervous of her mixed body. She walked to hi. He made o effort to notice as she crouched down and looked up at him. His hand hiding his face as his elbow rested on the arm of the chair. He moved his hand slowly and looked at her. "What are you doing to me?" He asked again this time she didn't fully know what to tell him. "I want you to remember Price and Yuri. I want you to remember 414 and how much we need you. We lost a lot of people and I want you to come home, back to America where you're needed." She finished as she stood. "But first, we need to get out of here, and Dox" He looked up, "Who's Dox?" He asked a bit of jealousy slithered into his tone. He looked at him not noticing his tone and looked out the window. "He's my closest friend. I gotta get him home to his fiance** **.** **"** **Soap sighed softly to himself** _ **Good I'm not saving her boyfriend...**_ **He thought as he stood. "Well, I can't just let you go, we need information from you-" she snapped him a look. "We?" she almost half yelled. He lowered his head in confusion.** _ **Who's interrogating who?**_ **He thought as he rubbed his temple. "Sorry. They need information and if I leave this whole place would go mad," He said leaning against the wall as he looked at her as she stared out the window. She was more beautiful now that she was fixed p. The shirt tight revealing her woman features and her curves. The pants too large but he curvy hips held them in place as she shifter from one leg to the other trying to stay off the injured one. She looked back at him as she went to the table and took out a piece of paper and the weaponized pencil she was going to use. She started scratching on the paper and he looked at her as he leaned forward to look at the paper. She drew out block buildings and dots. "Okay, easy, see the alley here?" She questioned as he nodded, "That leads to the living quarters." He said as she wrote it down. "You can get me and Kalub to the living quarters we can take out these four men and jump the fence here." She traced the pencil to the fence she drew. For a quick draw, she was very detailed. "I got it, but..." He looked at her. He ran his hair through his mowhawk and looked u, "What?" She asked as he looked back at her, "I'm so fucking lost right now..." He paused then continued. "I came in here to use you to get Price to come here so I could kill him. But seeing you made me not want to hurt you. Now I'm helping you and your prisoner friend escape what I've called home for three years and you tell me I'm an American soldier and I am wrongly accusing who I've accused for three years. Do you understand how lost II am?" He looked at her as she looked at his helpless puppy eyes. She breathed softly.**

" **Look, I knew you were John McTavish when I saw you. You are very close to Price and team 141. I want you to come home where you belong. You were brainwashed by Russians and I'm here to save you from this Hell-hole, they-We thought you were dead in that Church, might I add the same damn one that blew me and my team up, we thought you were dead and we had to leave you. We can't look for a dead man, you understand?" She asked as she didn't realize he came over to her while talking. She was lost in her own world but he grabbed her and pushed her to the wall and pressed his knee between her legs and her hands above her head his face against her "Tell me what you know about the mission you were on!" he looked at her and winked, the sexiest wink Cassie had ever seen. She blushed as he touched he hip bone and pressed him self closer. She didn't realilze a man was behind Soap. She looked at him, avoiding Soap's lustful touch to look at him. Shepard. "What are you doing here you betraying bastard." She tried to get loose of Soap's touch but his hand held her to the wall his free hand holding her hands above her head.**

**"Good work Soap, you got a lot of information from her. I'm surprised to see you play such a good fake loving card to seduce everyone of them. Soap smirked and Cassandra's heart sank.** _ **Fake loving card?**_ **She didnt know weather she was tricked or to trust the ex Marine. She looked at him to some sort of comfort, but nothing. She looked down as she dropped her to the ground her leg in pain. She sat there in the floor as he gave Shepared the papers that he had been writing down. She looked at him hurt filled her eyes. "Im sure you can do as you wish, we no longer need her or the male. Despoe of them" Soap nodded and soluted "Yes sir," He smiled at him as Shapard left, waiting a moment to be sure he was gone, he turned on his heels and went to her. "You okay?" He asked as she pushed away tears wanting to fill her eyes, but she refuse to let them. She looked at him "You don't deserve to come back, I should've killed you when I had the chance." Soap's heart ached, he want her to know the information was fake and that he only did that to save her, but he realized there was no point. "You'll leave tonight, you and you friend." He said standing and looking at the window. "You will rest in my quarters and then be gone tomorrow at 0700." She looked at him "You use me for information, then deside to let me go? You arent making since." He sighed. "Everything happening is confusing me Cassandra" She heard hurt and pain in his voice and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him. "Here is the whole story of this interogation wrapped up," He said softly, "I wrote down fake information before you came in. I wanted to know if I could get you to talk, but I could'nt bring myself to hurt you, you are a woman and let alone I-" he fixed his throat and changed the subject, "You made me remember who I was, or at least some of my past. You are like my guardian angle. You saved me. So I gave him the information, now that he wants you dead. I want to give you what you gave me." He walked to her and weather she wanted it or not he picked her up and pressed her gracefully against the wall. "I want to give you hope. I want you to live and go home to Price and the team. Tell them I'm alive and well and I'll be home soon" He said as she went to protest about him not coming with her she was stopped by a pair of lips. His lips pressed against hers as she closed her eyes. "I want you safe Cassandra, I know little about you or who you truly are, but I want you. And I want you to be home safe when I get there" he said quickly and kissed her again. He placed his hands on her hip pulling her close as she had no refusal and wrapped her arms around him. "I want you home now John," she said as he looked at her memories fluiding his mind once again.** _ **"Honey, come home safe" His mother begged as he smiled and hugged the short woman. "mammy, I'll be home soon. I love you with all my heart, and I promise I'l settle down and marry a girl thaht you approve of." She smiled and then time flashedas he got a call before the a mission "I want you home john" The woman said as she coughed the cancer out.**_


	4. Only in the moment

Time….0700…

She held her breath as she returned to her friend. "How are you holdin' up?" She went to him forgetting about her leg. "We're going to get out of here soon, I promise." She held her friend as he lay barleyconscious. Cassandra watched the cell door for what seemed like forever until two guards walk in from of the door and open it, taking the two outside to the court yard. "We...we gonna die?" Kalub asked his side still killing him from the earlier beatings. They had talked for a while about how they'd escape with John. She didnt tell him about their… moment. She thought it'd be too much to take in.

They stood side by side with their hands tied behind them. Cassandra looked around for John, _where are you John?_ She wondered as the man took out a gun and smile putting one in the chamber and spinning it. "Here is how we will end you," He said as his Russian accent making Cassandra cringe. "Ill shoot until one of you dies. Then the one who walks away will leave in one piece." His sinister smile made her want to throw up. She looked around frantically as he pointed the gun at her. She looked in the barrel of the gun with no fear. "I will not be fearful of death, you will be soon" She looked at her friend "Tell your wifey I love her and name a kid after me please" She teased softly as she stood and kicked the gun her hands still tied. The second guard grabbing her and both men restrained her "Let the man go, Ill kill this one myself, ruining my favorite game. Bitch." he called out and hit Cassandra.

A few guards picked Kalub up and put a bag over his head before he looked into her eyes "Cassandra, be careful, love you" Cassandra knew he meant in a brotherly way but it still hurt her. She missed him already they were too close to be separated. Even on leave they were together. His wife loved her and she knew there was nothing but family love between them, so being away hurt him. HE knew she would be okay on her own and she needed someone she trusted on the outside, other than her father. "I know you do" She said and as she went to say it back she was met by a tall dark figure "Thought you could be smart eh." he leaned down. Mint.

"Too bad Ill have to kill your ass. Men, leave me to kill this trash" The Russian who was talking about killing her protested "B-But sir-" John held his hand up "Thats an order givin by Sheppard. He told me I get to have a little….fun before we killed her. Been a while since Ive seen a naked woman" His eyes looked hungrily at her and Cassandra didnt like it. She knew...or hoped it was a character he created to fool them, yet something seemed odd. She got nervous. "Help me take her to my room. Ill dispose of her in the morning" He licked his lips and the men took her to the room she kicked and screamed but knew she could easily take them know shes healed but that would blow the plane John had.

They sat her down and John quickly grabbed her by the arms and held her as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her from moving. He licked her neck and Cassandra let out a cry and tried to move away. The Russians only smiled and walked out. John pressed her to the wall and kissed her collarbone. She was unable to move due to the way he held her. Cassandra let out another welp and squirmed. "Please just kill me" She said tears in her eyes and John let her go as the men left.

"Nice tears and playing weak you are too good." He said fixing his tshirt that he wrinkled play fighting with her. Cassandra blushed still feeling him kiss her neck she pushed it away. "Nice rape face" She almost teased and he only chuckled. "Well, I didnt lie at least- a-about the woman part, I just used my imagination and bam, the face came up" He teased back and she couldnt help but look away flustered. "Okay Kalubs leaving right?" John nodded and looked at he, "Y-you dont...like him do you" He asked and turned trying to make it seem innocent. " Why does it matter? Oh, your jealous" She said grabbing a gun and John looked at her and took the gun "I dont trust you yet, look what happened in the room-" Cassandra knew what he was going to say and she didnt want to hear it so she said it for them "It was an heat of the moment thing, the kiss meant nothing and the words too..Got it" She rolled her eyes and hid the fact she was upset. John ran his head threw his mowhawk and sighed wanting to tell her it meant everything to him but let it go. She was a top line Marine and he was….something, he still didnt know Russian….American….Who the dying woman was, and where she was in his past. He looked at her and watched as she looked out the window and suddenly grabbed John and through them on the bed her shirt raised as Sheppard walked i. Cassandra faked tears again making it seem all too real "Sheppard, privacy?" He ignored him and walked to the table as John tied Cassandra up to make it seem real, Cassandra crying and squirming. He hit her in the head with a soft objects but it made a sound and she let her head go with the object as if she was knocked out. John went to Sheppard and they talked.

"This girl has told us nothing important, we need to interrogate further-" John piped in too quickly making Sheppard look at him "Sir, she didnt know about the bombing or the church. Her team was only there to keep the civilians safe, they didnt even know we were there. She's an useless marine and I wanna have my fun and kill her off like we did the other members of the team. He said and Sheppard believed him. "Okay, but dont be loud you have neighbors" He almost tried to make a joke but his face didnt make it funny. John nodded and went to the bed and slid his shirt off her dog tags hitting against Cassandra's chest as he touched her stomach. Sheppard left and he pulled her shirt down blushing hot red. He left his shirt off and kept his distance from her.

She sat up and untied the simple knot and fixed her shirt. "Where's my team?" She asked him and had a hand on a hip. He had his back to her getting something from the dresser. She saw all the scars on his back more then likely from his time in the war. She felt bad but was still upset about her team. "They are home safe, your not the only American thats been here. And thank God I didnt have to play the rape thing with them." He turned around and noticed her stance and wanted to smile because she looked so cute but he looked down to hide the smile "They left here two days ago. I didnt need them. And you Kalub friend seemed close to you so I wanted to use you two for information. But I dont know what to do know" He said confused still at the whole situation.  
Cassandra sit on the bed as he handed her a set of keys and a map "Look, those guards who took your friend are with me. Your friend will be here, and youll meet up around here" He pointed at the dots and she nodded and looked at the keys as he told her to use an old jeep they lef tout there to get to the helicopter to get them out of there. She looked up "What about you? Aren't you going to come home with us?" She asked looking at him like she was hurt. "No, Im going to stay here, maybe I can be of assistance where I am…" He looked down. "I will be home soon, I have a lot to think about-" She stood and put the map away and keys to cease the jingling. "When you do come home" she wrote something down and handed it to him and looked down still holding it in her hand _._

He looked up at her then froze as she leaned up and kissed his lips once again and he wanted to kiss her back but knew it wouldnt be good for either of them. He pulled back softly and looked at her "Go on and get going, Ill see you maybe later." He turned away nothing else to say. Her heart ached for him, but she knew he didnt want to be with her and nothing he said before he didnt mean to kiss her, and it was in the moment. She looked down and left the letter. He heard the door click shut and he ran his hand through his mowhawk and turned to chase after her only to see the note/ He opened it and dropped it and leaned against the desk to catch himself.

 _Cpt. John Price. Look for him when you_

 _get back, and Ill be by his side_

 _waiting. Ill tell him all about you_

 _and how you save his only friend. please_

 _come home soon_

 _Cassandra Price_ _3_

His heart raced as he leaned back a moment. She was his daughter? No, she was a step daughter, Price didnt have kids. How did he remember? He ran to the door but only found darkness. He forgot she was a marine and once she had a place to be, she wouldnt hesitate. He slumped in defeat and pulled out him gun and shot the ground near the bed and he knew Shepard was somewhere smiling thinking he had killed her. He looked at the window as he felt his chest ache. He'd probably never leave or he'd never find her again. He set himself up for the worst and layed in his bed only to ind even after four days total the bed sheet still smelled like her it was a white rose type smell and he loved it. He buried his face in the pillow and tried to rest from his stressful and confusing day. The only thing he could do now was decide what he was going to do now that he knew who they were and the memories, what did he do with them?


	5. Triangle

_Hey guys so I got some news. I have an amazing supporter of this story that made me want to keep writing and he also wanted to add his character to the story, Andrew, and I was so happy to do so. Maybe a little love triangle? Maybe a little fling? Not sure where I'm going with it… But anyways THANK YOU SO MUCH_ **Andrew785** _For your support and care. Thank you for keeping me going! :) c:_

 _Now….CHAPTER FIVE :D_

Chapter 5: Triangles

Cassandra met Kalub at the meeting point as the guards bid them farewell and gave them the supplies to head home. Kalub and Cassandra made it to the plane no problem, John made sure of that. Cassandra sat in the passenger seat beside Kalub as he started the helicopter, being the only one to know how to fly it. She felt bad because he was injured worse than her. after he got it in auto pilot. Cassandra helped him patch up. She helped rip his shirt to the ground and she began patching up his side as he piled painkillers into his mouth. His muscles tensed as she help the alcohol to the gash.

Cassandra re bandaged her leg and cleaned it a bit more with the help of Kalub. They sat in a long comfortable silence until Kalub jumped at Cassandras stomach. She blushed and they both began to giggle. "Sorry," she said holding her stomach. "No worries give us a few minutes, and I'll make a stop at the marines co. nearest to us. Although we'll need to walk, I dont wanna be involved with this damned plane. Although your boyfriend is a nice guy" He teased and Cassandra's chest tightened and she blushed. "He's nothing to me, he's just someone dad knows, and I need to get to him asap. He was McTavish.

Kalub jerked causing the plane to shift awkwardly. He straightened and looked at her "Youre serious? How is he still alive, I-I mean other than the church?" She shrugged, "He was still alive, well I guess they brought him back, he lost his memory…" She got quiet and Kalub respected her silence and didnt ask questions. "I hope I helped him out a bit, he says when he was with me, he remembered things and it worried him I guess." "Worried?" Kalub asked softly and again she shrugged. "I guess cause hes been on the enemies side played like a good dog and he realised he's screwed up" They got in a comfortable silence as they flew the rest of the way to the Marine Co. where they were able to heal up and get the right medical attention and were flown home.

2 weeks later...

Cassandra held her father for what seemed like forever. Both cried their hearts out. She missed him so much and knew he would worry himself sick. He didn't care who saw no one questioned Captain John Price. He pulled her away still in arms length. 'You look as beautiful as your mother did Cassandra my little baby girl." Cassandra wiped her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Daddy you look like a wreck, you ain't gotta worry bout me, I told ya I'd make it home. I did it once before" Her smiled faded a hair and John knew what she was remembering. "Don't think about it darling lets get you back to your friends and you need a long shower I know." He held his nose and she laughed like he did when she was a bit younger. "I love you daddy," SHe said leaving his office and he smiled and stood until he left. "John McTavish you son of a bitch"

Cassandra was in the lunch line still had a small limp but no one but Price, Kalub and her friend Andrew. Andrew Samuel Halum was a marine trained in SAS and Spetsnaz. He was newer to the 414 team but had known the men when her father was in the team and not just leading. He even knew Soap. He greeted her with his signature sweet smile as she hugged him in the line. "Heard you were healed up back in Russia, hows that leg?" He looked down at her leg which had a small outline of a bandage. She smiled softly and looked up at him "It could be better. Not happy about going to Church and it explode on me… Is there a phobia of Churches?" She asked teasingly as he chuckled "Ecclesiophobia" He said she rolled her eyes at his smart mouth and brain. He chuckled and looked at her. Me and the guys are going to the Rec room, wanna come hang out? Beats sitting around doing nothing" He nudged her shoulder lightly and she nodded, "Sure Andy." He groaned, hated being called that. "Okay met ya there." He said seeming very happy to see her. She smiled at him as she passed she noticed how short she was to him, she also noticed how much stronger he was compared to her. They had brawled several times, but she won two of three. She always knew he went easy on her. She smiled as she looked back at him and notice he was looking at her. She thought of McTavish though, and smiled brighter. She missed him in a way, but she new he probably didnt care, she didnt give him any information incase he was still an enemy. She wanted him to come home and see her father, he missed him. Price thought of John a son well before Cassandra and in a way it made her jealous. She was Price's pride and joy, yet when she brought up Price, all of his attention went to him in an instant.

"Looks like you got an eye on Mr. Abs," She heard behind her as she sat at the table closest to the window so she could watch the new recuiters. "None of you buisness sir." She teased hugging Kalub as he sat down. "Whatcha up to sissy?" He asked as he sat beside her as usually he didn't have food only sparkling water, he was addicted to it. His wounds healing wonderfully. She responded with a glance at the window where the helicopters landed just beyond the training court. "Oh, so you waiting for your dear John?" He chuckled and she rilled her eyes. "Kalub thats a note you get when the girl doesn't wanna marry the man in the army" She said and Kalub nudged her "Well close, you handed him a letter and he's away." They laughed at his idiotic remarks. "Well, Chicky I got to go to the medics room and make my call to my wifey" His British accent hung tightly on her ears. "Tell her I love her and ask her how to baby is" She smiled as he nodded and hugged her once more before she left.

Cassandra hung around the lunchroom a while longer reading her book, 'Ill Be There' By Holly Goldberg Sloan. She read it at least a million times. But never got tired of it. She finished the elevator page and the lights went out.

She closed the book and headed to the Rec Room to see "mr. Abs" as Kalub called him. She giggled at the idea of that being a nickname for him since he was all the time working with recruiters and training himself. She went to the Rec Room where she found Andrew playing with her team Ace, Hawk and a few newbies he trained himself. He smiled and patted the couch seat beside him. empty beer bottles were quickly cleared away as she entered. It was a respect thing she guessed. She sat by him and grabbed a controller and entered her information. Andrew looked at her as it showed her ratio to his. He was toast. The boys watched as Cassandra taught Andrew to play. All laughing and having a ball.

Ace and Roach along with the three boys said their nights around 2100 leaving the two alone. "Thanks for the games, it was fun" She said after thirty minutes of comfortable silence. Andrew smiled and stretched, "It was, just wish I didn't get my but kicked by a girl." He said jokingly as Cassandra laughed sweetly. "Good night Andrew" She stood and got her leg stretched to be able to walk. He stood a second after and looked at her. "Want me to walk you home?" he asked his inner gentlemen showing tonight. She smiled and nodded "Sure, you leave near me anyways don't you?" He nodded "It surprises me that your dad lets you, the only female soldier, hang in the marine BunkHouse, where there are many guys," He added "and I'm shocked he didn't go into a fatherly mode" He teased and she laughed as they walked to the Bunkhouse about a block away. She loved hanging with this man for so many reasons but at the same time she didnt know. She just felt safe and happy around him. Like with Kalub but different. She didnt know any feelings she had any more. She pushed back her feelings as they reached the hall to her room A47. He leaned against the doorframe as she unlocked her door and went inside. Once inside he took his leave then stopped and came back a moment. "What is it Andrew?" He looked confused and a bit shy, something she'd never seen in him. "Look, I wanted to ask if you wanted to do this again?" He asked smiling and she nodded softly "Yeah, how about after training the noobs and after I work with dad on the newest mission?" He nodded softly and looked cheerful. "Alrighty, I'll work on my skills and beat you sometime." He laughed almost like it would never happen. She returned the laugh and bid their goodnights and she closed the door, locking it and went to her bed, flopping down into her soft fluffy pillows. _What is wrong with me?_ She wondered to herself as she looked up at the picture she had by her bed it was like Price's but had her, Kalub, Andrew and Kalubs friend Hawk. Cassandra was on Kalubs back piggyback style Andrew holding her up and Hawk giving her and Kaulb 'bunny ears'. They were never serious in pictures unless on mission. They were at home in this picture on the base they were on now. She smiled seeing that nothing had changed. She closed her eyes and dreamt of all the memories she had with the team. She knew her dreams would never get her in trouble, she watched cinderella. She smiled and cuddled close to the pillow. She didnt know why, but her chest tightened and she closed her eyes. Why was she thinking of two men, and why did she feel the same feelings?


	6. Andrew with his gun

Okay sorry guys this is a smaller chapter but Its kinda cute

Cassandra growled at the sunlight peering through her blinds as she snapped awake to a loud knock. She jumped up and looked for something to cover herself. She grabbed a huge shirt and slung it on, covering her body. "One second damn" She yawned knowing it was at east 0500.

She opened the door to find not Kalub, but Andrew. "Can't get enough of me since I got back huh?" She teased as he chuckled holding his colt playing with it like a toy but he sure knew how to use it. He'd saved her life many times in missions with that thing and she was thankful for both of them.

She opened the door more allowing him to come in. "You need to shave" She said monotone. Cassandra looked at her smooth legs "No I," She laughed when she saw he was smiling. "Okay, what do you want?" She asked going to make them coffee. "I um…..I need to go into town and buy Dox a laptop…." He said sitting on her bed comfortably as she brought the coffee in. "Why? He just got a new one it was military style how did you break it?" She asked concerned. She knew this man never was a tech wizard. Hell, if someone forced him to either shoot him self, or play facebook, he'd likely shoot himself. She giggled at her thought and it made his ears glow red. "I...I um….well I was trying to get the arrow thing to touch the email button….and I-um...shot it" He tensed waiting to be scolded. Instead however, she started rolling so hard she wiped her eyes. She knew it. "Okay, let's go" He looked at her. "In a long shirt?" She froze, oh yeah… "One sec." She walked into the dresser and got a pair of jeans and a Oke t-shirt and her brown work boots. She got dressed and was on their way. Andrew became annoyed with the fact she was giggling every now and then looking at him.

Andrew huffed softly not understading woman at all. They all giggled and blushed at different things. Not one was the same. Although in all his years he knew that there were two types. Ones he could talk to and other he couldnt stand. Cassandra was a mix, she was bitchy, but in a good way, smart, in bad ways, and beautiful...beyond his imagination. He liked her for sometime since they met in the 141 team a while back and hes been stuck to her since. He hate to as her to come but shes really good at these things. Helping him out of small situations like shooting the hell out of her friends laptop and Kalub being taller than him didnt scare him, Just the fact that, he didnt want to piss him off today of all days,Dox was going home. Cassandra a week later and Andrew on leave with her. Not with her, he reminded himself watching the way she walked with such pride. She turned and surprised him by stopping. He almost hit her before he stopped. "What?" Andrew asked softly hoping she wouldnt notice. "We're here silly" She said as she opened the door. He reached over her and took the door for her. They went in and looked around. "So what happened Andrew?" She giggled softly unlike she would at the base, she was more herself here, he liked that.

"I was um-" He remembered he was looking through the pictures of his laptop seeing Kalub and Cassandra. He was just trying to email someone he loved back home, but the damned thing was being a f*cktard and he got mad and he stood from the chair and took his colt and shot it…..Not once, not twice...Hell, he lost his count on it, maybe five….No, no it was seven. He was angry at himself for shooting it. He hoped the pictured were oka-.

Cassandra was on the phone she was giving when she got back and it had the one he loved the most. The one when they were home and it was the four of them, Kalub, her, Hawk and himself. He smiled as she noticed he was looking at him. She gave him a small smiled and put the phone away. She picked up a box instantly and walked to the counter. He followed quickly behind.

One Hour later

"Cass" Andrew called to her from the living room of her apartment. They had bought thr identical laptop and was uploading his information again. Andrew was forced to be in charge of watching it. It was giving him trouble. He finally gave up and had to gun out and Cassandra came in and froze, "Andrew!" Andrew didnt move a moment then slowly lowered it pissed. Cassandra only laughed and walked to him giving him a hug. He froze in response to her touch. Her arms around his waist. He had heard of her meeting a man at the other base. _Well, if he wante her, He'd better come and fight for her._ Andrew thought as he wrapped his arms around her. _cause I think she's mine now._


	7. Soaps side lover?

Soap opened his eyes as the sun came through the small blind that was broken the night before due to his temper and his little friend. He rolled over to a bare back and he more or less ignored her. He knew it wasn't HER. He got up and took a shower and made his way to see Shapard who was in his office drinking coffee.

":Good morning, McTavish, sleep well?" He asked looking through papers. Soap yaned and lsat in the chair and didnt answer. Shepard only nodded. "You're missing someone?" He asked and Soap only nodded. "Who did you meet over the few mission huh?" He asked sitting up acting like he was interested. Soap smiled and looked over at the window his hand used as a head rest. "Non of your business, now who is this bitch and what needs to be done?" Shepard nodded and walked to the bored and flipped it. "Okay, well remember this girl?" He flipped it and Soap gasped seeing Cassandra with a mask on but he knew who it was. He leg was still in wraps. Looks like she still couldnt heal. He looked at Shepard who was mad now. "You didn't kill her, what did you do fall for her?" Shepard looked at him and walked closer pissed off now. Soap shook his head and stood. "No sir, I shot her in the legs and left her for dead, stupid marine bitch. " He said in a mumble but where Sheperd could hear it. "Let me try again I'll break the little bitches neck." He looked at Shepard as he nodded. "Many on her men are going on leave and we will strike there home base. I need this woman gone." Soap looked at him with a confused look. "WHy just her sir, why dont we take them all out-" He slamed the desk. "I want to destroy that man, Price. e destroyed my life and yours. That girl is the key to everything" He growled as Soap nodded. "Ill get ready as soon as possible." He stood and went to his room forgeting about the woman and laid down. She was in the shower.

John closed his eyes remembering the photograph. she was so beautiful he couldnt wait to see her. He would finally be able to come back to the US where he belonged. His memories had gotten better and he had started to remember the Church and how Price carried him to the building. She was new to his memory and he knew it. He remembered he grew up on the outskirts of Virginia with his mother. He didnt have a father he guessed because he didnt remember him much. He knew his mother pasted a couple years ago, or maybe before his deathly mission, he didnt remember. She had died of cancer and he lost a lot. She was all he had, well, accept Cassandra, he knew her, but he knew she'd be his sooner or later.

The girl got out of the shower and stepped into the room in a towel. She was beautiful her name was Chole Lynch. Most called her Karma. She was a blonde with short hair and baby blue eyes. Soap liked her a lot, enough to have a stand or two with at least. He decided to make the most of it when he left. He thought about bringing her along as a campion but didnt decide yet. He taped the bed and she smiled as she went to him and laid down.

(Back to Andrew and his rage… :) )

Andrew woke up on the couch and panicked when he felt his gun gone anda weight on his chest. He went to raise up but remembered the night before.

~Flash back In first person~ "ANDREW!" she yelled at me, even when I was in my angered state, she calmed me down...How, he'd never know. Then I had her in my arms, and I'd never leave her, ever again. I must've fallen asleep while we were talking. She wanted to tell me what happened during the in prisonment but I must have fallen asleep. Damn. I slowy sat up to not wake her knowing she must have fallen asleep right after me. I had to smile at the thought. She's making me feel so different. What's happening to me? I get up and makes coffe but not before getting her a pillow and blanket. Her dads gonna have a fit if he knew I was here… What shes not a teenager, but he IS my captain… Damn….

~End~

Cassandra sat up and looked at him holding two coffee cups. She stretched and yawned. Andrew smiled "Morning sunshine," He sat the coffee down and sat beside her his arm around the couch. Cassandra didn't think before she laid once again on his chest. She fekt Andrews chest tighten and he looked at her as he cleared his throat. She blushed and sat up. "I-Im sorry, I wasn't thinking." She said standing suddenly nervous to even look at him. Andrew felt the tense moment and tried to make it better. "I don't mind it at all, but I'll let you get ready and I'll take the laptop to Kalub he's leaving in.." He panicked and kissed her temple "I'll meet you later I gotta catch him!" He rushed out and Cassandra sat there on the couch completely lost in her thoughts. "Andrew?" She asked for the man who went after Kalub.

Hope you enjoyed Ill update Monday! :D


	8. Good bye and Welcome home

" Captain Price?" Cassandra asked as she stepped in to see her father facing the wall his head in his hands. She closed the door causing it to click shut as she looked back from the door to meet his gaze. She looked at him a moment and saw that he had been crying. Cassandra froze, how could she forget, it was her mother's birthday.

She went to her father and got to her knees and held him as he cried. She loved her mother but she was able to let her go easier then her father did. He loved that woman so much and he missed her like crazy. Cassandra knew that today would be rough on him considering two years ago today she died, on top of her birthday.

John smiled and held his daughter's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze before standing and acting like he forgot his reason of crying. He smiled and hugged his now standing daughter. "You look just like her you know, she was a feisty young woman herself once. She'd be proud of you Cassandra Beckett Price." Cassandra smiled as the tears had filled her eyes. She batted them away and hugged her father once more before smiling and saluting her Captain. He smiled and gave her one back as he sat on the edge of his desk. "What can I do for you miss Cassandra?" Cassandra relaxed a bit being in the eyes of her father she didnt have to worry about being the perfect soldier, she earned her keep here and she knew her father would let her relax. "Father I need to talk to you about leave." Price nodded listening closely. "I'm required to leave but you aren't. I am an adult now I know this but, I dont want to leave the group. I want to spend my leave relaxing here. No paper work or errands, just relaxing here please sir" Price ran his hand over his gray mustache and nodded in response. "Okay, I'll let you but you do have to continue training if you are here. two hours a day at the gun range and at least two at the gym. If that is all you are dismissed" Cassandra bit her lip and Price looked at her knowing something was bothering her. "What is it sun-shine?" He asked as she snapped out of the day dreaming. "Father, I know youre against dating within the 141 team. Oh never mind I'm getting soft, make that three hours at the gym." Price only smiled as he watched his daughter storm out of the door.

"Love you dumplin," He gave her one last hug before getting in the jeep." Cassandra and Kalub already had their crying fit. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the temple before driving off with a group of her friends as they all went to the airport, Kalub stayed an extra night so he could go with everyone. Cassandra would miss him for two weeks but she could manage it.

She turned on her heels and bummped into Andrew. "Oh, sorr I didnt notice you behind me" She smiled her sweet little innocent smiled and Andrews ears darkened with pink shades. He wasnt himself around this girl. He straightend up to make him self look tougher like he always did. He had at least two 90 pound bags over his arm and his southern tan made Cassandra look at him like a modle. He smiled at her and they both fell into silence. "Well, have fun on your leave and try and relax...Oh and we can play Black Ops when you get home I'll be here on the Playstation three and we can play." She smiled adn he nodded "Okay, I will if I dont shoot it" He chuckled and Cassandra laughed. She wrapped her strong but small arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and Andrew rested his arms around her hips. They held each other a long time before Andrew broke it as Price walked up. Cassandra straightened her shirt and both soluted in inisin. Price releaved them and they looked at each other a moment before Andrew tipped his hat to her and Price and got in the Jeep to join his team back home. Cassandra watched his Jeep disappear before she turned and Price was staring at her arms crossed. She started to laugh thinking she was back in her teen years getting in trouble with daddy. She hugged him and Price smiled unable to ever stay mad at this girl long. He ut his arm around her and they walked to the rec room and played videogames like they used to on leaves but back home. Neither of them wanted to be in the same house their mother and wife was once in waiting on them. They hadnt been off the base on leave since the funeral. But both liked it there and wanted to stay there. John was surprisingly good for his really old age. He beat Cassandra a lot and her ratio was higher then most players in the team. John and Cassandra loved being together but around 2200 Price bid his goodnight and left Cassandra alone. She stretched and went to her bunk and stripped being the only soldier on base now, she could easily get away with it. There were only three techs and two off hand soldiers, they were still in training and werent considered soldiers yet, Cassandra was going to train them a bit after leave. But all those men were on the other side of the base so she relaxed walking around in small boxers that clung her nicely and a tight tank top. She walked around barefoot like always and made her way to the mens shower room where she took he long baths in. They had a big bath tub for wounded men, but they never had to use it thank God, so she filled it up and relaxed her worn body. It'd been at least nine months since she had a bath and she missed it terribly.

She turned her Ipod on to listen to some music but she heard different sounds of boots in the background. She looked around but the whole room was dark and there were only two doors and the back door was the only one ever used the other was directly across the other wall from her. No other personnel was even allowed over here at this time the techs and other men had other showers. She looked at her gun laying on her new set of clothes and decided it was nothing, She relaxed and let her body sink into the tub as her ears only heard her light music and fizzling of the bubbles popping in her ear. She panicked when she opened her eyes to see a figure standing over her. She raised up enough to hear, covered her chest. "What are you doing here get out!" He smiled with a chuckle and she sat down in the chair and she reached for the gun but he moved it away leaving her helpless. "Now, we are friend arent we? I know you didn't forget me that easily." He teased and Cassandra froze as she took a been breath. Mint.

"Why are you here now Soap, no ones here but me and your bothering me now. What do you want?" He reached out and touched her hair and she froze and pushed away. He smiled and leaned closer to her. "What, you dont like me any more? I'm here, home and with you and you dont want me around?" He teased once again and she shivered in fear but at the same time she was happy. He was home now and she could be with him…..with him….did she really want to?

Soap turned his back and tossed her a towel. "I need to get you to your bunk" He said lower and slow. "What do you mean my bunk in a towel? No way Im not going anywhere with you. You dont just walk into a bathroom with a woman in the tub and expect me to get out and go to bed with you. Im not a side dish." She said and Soap looked tense. "Im sorry, look I need you to come with me once your dressed and I have to help you. Shepherds men are after you. They seen you on your last Mission and they want me to bring proof your dead." The room fell silent as a girl walked in wearing a Russian uniform like John and she was chewing gum and looked like a snob. "Who's this chick?" She asked popping a bubble and Cassandra covered her body tighter feeling like they might as well have a damn party. "Hun, not know I need her to come with us she is the key," She nodded and pushed him out and grabbed her clothes and gave them to her. Cassandra got up and got dressed quickly and seeing the girl didnt know where her gun was she kicked it towards herself and as she tied her boot put the gun in her right boot as she stood the girl eyed her down.

Cassandra was a lot prettier than her by a long shot. Cassandra was a beautiful blonde head with baby blue eyes like Soaps. She had a very well formed woman figure and all her curves were sculpted like an athletic angle. She was smart and brave and let nothing stand between her and her goals. This angered Chole. She huffed as Cassandra quickly rubbed the towel over her wet hair that clung to the rest of her dam body. She motioned her out and they were met by a tall man standing at 6'2 and scary to Cassandra who was only 5'6 and weaker then her. She only smiled. She could kill this girl and John easy, She had her gun now and she felt even safer. She missed Andrew right now, she knew he was home with his family and Kalub was with his wife. They'd help her out of this. But she was alone with them. But once she got free, she'd go to her father, and they'd tackle it together. She just had to wait. "Lets go, I need to get you to a safe place." He whispered and Chloe heard him. "Hey, we are gonna kill this bitch" She said calmly and with no emotion. Cassandra snorted and Chloe looked at her, "What so funny?" She asked as Cassandra looked at her. "Oh, its cute you think you can kill me. Of all people. Get real side whore" Chloe's rage hit so fast John turned but before Chloe could land a punch, Cassandra brought her leg around her and twisted her to the ground. Cassandra didnt move seeing Chloe land face first into the concrete. WW||| must have begun.

Chloe stood and she panicked feeling her nose gush blood everywhere. Cassandra just smiled and turned to John. " You want to be next or do you want to let me go? I dont like you, you dont like me. I hate your girlfriend. Lets just all go home" Cassandra said as Chloe went at her again and again she went to the ground. Cassandra's hand still in the punch pose as she finished her sentence. John looked at Cassandra and went to Chloe's aid. She was out cold. When he looked up John was met a Colt 1911 in his face. John smiled realizing he forgot the gun he kicked away and knew Chloe was too stupid to see it. He stood and raised his hands and Cassandra's face read so many different things that didnt end up good on his end. "You ruined my relaxing bath, you sneak up on me while my friends are away and you bring your side bitch. What were you trying to hurt me so you could kill me easier? You can have her" She said hurt filled her voice on the last four words. John's body softened feeling the hurt in her tone. He wanted to be with her but he was afraid. He shook it off and nodded. "I'll leave, I'll go and I wont tell Shepard about the base, I'll tell him I killed you and use Chole as a witness. Just promise me you'll stay out of the war-" "NO!" Cassandra yelled at him and pointed her gun pu to meet his face again. "Im not a little bitch, I aint no ones bitch." (Quote Daryl Dixon AMC's The Walking Dead) Im tired of being a little stay at home wife. Im not making you a damn sandwich and I sure as Hell aint doin as you ask." She cocked the gun and John froze. "Cass, please look I came to kill you yes but I couldnt bring myself to-" "Shut up," she ignored his plea as the sirens went off in the base. "Oh now you show up dad" She huffed as Johns eyes glanced around to meet Price's. And what he thought would be a great moment for him. Turned to Hell in a second.

 _ **So yeah, Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome has left Cassandra alone and now John's back. I want to make him a bad guy for a bit but Im not sure where to got from here :p Im gonna ask my supervisor (Andrew) and ill see what we can come up with :) Hope you enjoyed guys! :D**_


	9. Mr Tall Dark and Phsyco

"You made the wrong move McTavish," Price sat walking around the table as Soap fidgeted with the ropes and tape he was tied in. "I thought of you as my own son and the day you died crushed my heart. Then I had Cass, and you hurt her so now, I'm gonna kill you as slowly and painful as possible." Price leaned forward, "and this time, I'll make sure that no one can resurrect your sorry ass."

Chloe woke up her nose cleaned up but still broken and her head ached. She looked up to meet a face staring back at her, although it wasn't John, it was Cassandra. "Good to see you're awake sunshine," Cassandra tightened the rope causing Chloe to scream out. Cassandra only smiled. "Now that your boyfriend isn't here," She leaned forward. "What else did you come for? You didn't just want to kill me, well you didn't you were wanting more weren't you?" She asked leaning in Chloe's face. Chloe tried to spit but Cassandra moved away and slapped her. "I'm not in the mood," Cassandra said annoyed. "Then kill me," She said with a smile. "You kill me and John will stop at nothing to kill every, last one of you." Cassandra rolled her eyes and Chloe tried to get at her. "What? You thought he'd come home to you? Be a faithful husband and brother in arms? HA! Your a stupid arrogant annoying control freak huh?" Cassandra looked at her with a sweet smile that confused Chloe. "No, I wanted him to come here se he could be by my Captain's side and to kill every last one of you sorry low life bitches." Cassandra turned to leave but turned hearing Chloe somehow move.

*STAB*

Cassandra looked down a half second later and saw that there was a knife, in her stomach. Cassandra pulled out her gun but someone entered the room before she blacked out, she prayed it wasn't McTavish.

When she woke up she was in a lot of pain. But oddly she wasn't in her own room. He heard a gunshot and she dropped to the floor instantly. her stomach in pain. She got up and grabbed her stomach as she looked around and found Andrews hunting knife. Andrew's? She walked through the long hallway to a sharp left corner. to meet a man standing over another with a girl crying out. Cassandra froze as she peered around to meet Andrews gaze as he only smiled as if a bipolar state and walked to her and wrapped his huge arms around her tiny thin body. She whimpered and he pulled away softly. "Sorry hun, hey how are you feeling?" He asked as she looked around to see John and Chloe tied in chairs. Andrew smiled like he was a dog who had just caught a squirrel. Cassandra looked at John's face as he looked at Chloe scared to death. Andrew ushered her into the room and pointed at Chloe's knee that was blown all to hell due to a gunshot wound. Cassandra held onto Andrews side not only to hold herself but was wanting to make sure Andrew was okay.

John looked up at Cassandra and Andrew went in between the gaze and he looked at John hard in the eyes. "You messed with the wrong man on vacation and the wrong man's woman." He went to him and smiled as he took out a knife. "You hurt her pride, you hurt her stomach" He stabbed Chloe in the stomach and she let out a deep growl and high pitch scream. "John!" He stood back up and punched John across the face and leaned in. "Now, you tell me what I wanna know or your little girlfriend dies. Rule one Captain, never bring loved ones. They'll all die."

John looked at Chloe and his face fell. "Look, the mission was to simply find and kill 141 team member Cassandra Beckett Price and go home-" "Th-that's not the only information, w-we needed to find out where your men were not o-only located but where they were going to strike n-next" Chloe breathed out as Andrew looked at John and John looked away from Cassandra and from Andrew. "I've heard enough," He pointed the gun at Chloe and John looked back at him. "You don't f*ck with a southern boy, Scottish prick," He shot Chloe in the head as she fell to the ground. John screamed out "How could you!" Andrew got in his face. "No John McTavish, how could you? How could you come to our base, to our home land and threaten my closest friend and screw with my only break. Price called me here to get answers and damn it I'll get the answers I want."

Andrew turned to Cassandra who was in horror. Yes she'd seen this all before but it was scary coming from Andrew. She had her hands over her mouth with her stomach in a bloody bandage. She was leaning against the door frame as Andrew went to her, he knew how it must have scared her to watch that. He didn't mean to hurt her, but his rage went overboard and he shot Chloe. "I'm sorry Cass-" Cassandra only nodded and looked at John who was staring at his dead lover and she looked away and left the room. Andrew sighed and turned back to John now furious he upset Cassandra. "Now I'm extra pissed." He said as he grabbed the chair and forced John to look at him and his face told Andrew he was ready to talk. Andrew smiled devilishly and looked at John. "so pretty boy, let's hear it."

Cassandra was on Andrew couch rebandaging her wound as she heard a knock and as she answered it, there stood Price and the nurse who stayed behind. He was a nooby, but he was great at his job. Price went straight to her and held her tightly. She groaned softly and he let her go fearing he'd hurt her more. Cassandra only smiled and nodded to her father who hugged her a little lighter this time. Price went to meet Andrew and his now worst enemy. She hated that they had to meet this way. She never intended on this to happen. She never thought that John would be this way. To go on and get with a girl only a month of two after their kiss and moment. She thought that there was something and he only said that to help her leave and go home. She guessed wrong evidently.

The nurse and her sat down on the couch. "How are you feeling hun?" He asked as he took the bandages Cassandra was trying to fix and she sighed softly. "About as good as I look Mr." She said almost sarcastically. He chuckled a tad and teased softly trying to at least make her smile seeing she was very lost in her thoughts. "Well then you are feeling amazingly beautiful tonight then." Cassandra smiled softly and thanked him softly.


	10. Apologize

Cassandra woke up to the sound of Price laughing. She sat up and stretched softly as she smelled the sweet scent of Andrew. She must have somehow dozed off in his bed. She blushed at the thought and quickly got up and grabbed her shirt. She slowly slid it on her stomach in so much pain she could hardly breath at times. She finally sucked it up and walked into the back room where is all happened. She only sighe knowing there was no evidence of what had happened the night before, she knew that the girl was gone and would never be brought up again other than John. John… She thought and turned her head and shrugged. I'm done with him… Wait where is he? She wondered as she noticed Andrew was gone too. She went straight to her father. "Dad- I mean Captain Price" She saluted and flinched softly. Price grabbed his daughter to steady her. "Take it easy sweetheart, what are you doing up? Andrew and I want you to rest, you took a good hit by her." He said and Cassandra nodded. "I did but I'm your daughter I don't take it easy, remember I was up and walking on my leg when I got home from-" She looked down and Price touched the side of her face and made him look at her. "Cass, you are a beautiful woman, don't let your scars and your feelings bring you down. Andrew took John out for a run. Andrew said that if he survived, he'd let him come to see you. Until then, he was his." Cassandra chuckled at that. She knew Andrew wanted to take him out there probably in a pink uniform and nothing but a good hunting knife while Andrew camped out in houses and snipped at him from a mile or so away. She shrugged. "Maybe he'll make it you never know…" They both sighed. Probably not, it was Andrew they were talking about. Not only did John ruin his break, but he also hurt her and that alone made him made. He didn't like when people touched woman. He wanted to kill them, so having her stabbed wasn't looking good for John in that pit.

Price looked at his daughter and smiled. "I know you like John, he was a good man and the man I knew way back when would be acceptable but, Cass he brought a girl in to destroy you, I heard through the grapevine he kissed you while you were there. Granted I'm not happy about it, I just want you to know people will do anything to hurt you. Baby girl don't do something stupid, you're a Price." He gripped her shoulder tight and sturdy. "You don't make mistakes. I know you're a good, loving woman like you're mother. But your weakness." He paused and Cassandra looked down knowing what he was going to say. "You've got a heart on your sleeve hun, don't let it fool you." He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at her father. "Love you baby girl." Cassandra hugged him. "Love you daddy."

(Lets check in on Andrew and John...Shall we?...Yeah, be ready to at least smile, If not you're not at all human…;) )

"Dance bastard!" Andrew laughed out as John dodged bullets from his knees down and running at Andrew, they hated each other and it was obvious. Once John made it Andrew was mad. "You made it, too bad I didn't aim." He shrugged and tossed him a knife. "Look I don't like you and I probably never ever will, but I'll be honest. Your information last night did help us and you seem trustworthy. But if you so much as lift a finger to Cassandra." He paused with his own knife in hand running his finger along the edge. " This and seven bullets and whatever's closest to me will be in your body. I'll make sure you suffer till the end." He looked away from the knife to John who was a little nervous now. "Got it hot shot?" John nodded and sighed leaning against the tree. "Andrew?" He breathed and Andrew looked at him his knife in a throwing motion at his side to insure John wouldn't try anything which he had to intentions of. It was Chloe who had the extra intell, John came to warm her and use Chloe as a witness but that didn't work out. He hated she was dead but he only cared for her because father trusted John to look after her, but he really didn't like anyone so it didn't bother him much. "You like Cassandra don't you?" Andrew snorted. "No, I hate her I just brought you out here and beat you to a pulp and shot at you knees because I despise you more than her, yeah dip shit I do." He finished and John nodded. "She's a close friend to me and like I said you hurt her, you'll die the slowest, most agonizingly dreadful death you've ever witness or heard of." He said calmly.

John looked down at the ground. I have a lot to make up to Cassandra, I didn't want to hurt her, I want to keep her safe and keep her alive and by my side. But I have a lot to prove and a lot to work on. He looked up to see Andrew walking away. John followed like a lost puppy and eventually walked side by side. "So, how long have you known Cassandra?" John asked wanting to know more about his new teammates, or hoped so in the future. Andrew didn't answer for a long time. But then they came to a house and shepherds met them at the door. Neither on guard seeing John was with Andrew. His cousin was away for the day and Andrew wanted some rest. They sat on couches parallel to each other. "I met her when we were both recruits." He finally said stirring the silence that had fallen between them. John smiled and nodded. "She was, well she IS the only female on base. We even have male nurses and doctors." He chuckled. "So I'd always tease Cassandra when she had to go." Andrew's smiled faded as he noticed John was interested. "When did you meet her? Before or after you beat her?" Andrew asked annoyed. John leaned forward. "I didn't hurt her just-" "Just our close friend Kalub. Got it, yeah does she know you beat her best friend and basically brother?" He asked and John shook his head no. Damnit this man was so scary. John thought as he built the courage to look at him again. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I had lived there a long time and I didn't know." Andrew only nodded. "I've been there I know, Cass doesn't want me talking about it so i won't for her." He said and John nodded respecting his privacy and they fell silent. "I want to apologise to her, and Kalub." John finally said almost choking it out. Andrew nodded. petting one of the beautiful shepherds. "Okay." Was all he said as he stood. John joined moments after a bit confused. "Where are we going?" He asked as Andrew turned around. "I don't know why, but I'm going to trust you to apologise. But after that, you wont see her till Im ready for you to." Johns chest tightend. Until HE was ready? John became very jealous and envious of Andrew as John started to study him.

Cassandra was a southern cutie. So it didn't surprise John that she may like Andrew, he was what every girl dreamed of. Some guy you'd see on the front of magazines about muscle or top ten sexiest. He hated Andrew. Andrew had a perfect tan and sexual desired, ocean filled eyes. This only made John very mad, but he kept it down. The feud was between them only. He didn't even want to think about under the uniform. Not that he wanted to, but to see the competition he evidently had over his girl. Well…

John thought about it a moment. He was with Chloe, not forever but enough to keep his mind off Cassandra enough to get his work done. He didn't want to make it obvious he was with her on his mission, yet somehow Cassandra saw it. She was smart and beautiful and he knew she should've thought ahead.

Andrew snapped his hands. "Hey, dude you alive?" His southern drawl bringing the hatred back. "Yeah…" They both walked to the door and went to go find Cassandra.

 **(...Yeah not sure how their relationship will end up… Oh and Guys you need to go see** **Andrew785's** **work. HE'S AMAZING! GO CHECK HIM OUT :D he's the one who helped me write this. I wanted to stop writing** _ **WAY**_ **back at Chapter 3 and he helped me to push forward. :3 Okay, done talking. Back to Cassandra :D)**

~Cassandra~

Cassandra was in the gym doing as he father told her, although he was upset now because she was hurt she kept her body in shape. She took it easy and only walked on the treadmill and only did a hundred push-ups compared to her five hundred. She was tired and out of breath easy due to her stomach. She was in a training bra and leggings with a pair of _Nikes._ Cassandra heard a noise and turned on her heels to see Andrew walking in. He was beat up looking as was dirty, he was even leaving a trail of mus. She didn't care though, she loved him anyways. She went to him and as he gave her the signature hug and a hand on the head. She smiled as she noticed a man behind Andrew. Cassandra's heart raced and Andrew could feel it, and Andrew didn't like it. But he went on anyways making sure Cassandra knew it was okay. As he held her Cassandra was staring at him like she was trying to shoot him with a gun that was implanted in her eyes. Andrew let go of Cassandra and turned to walk off. He couldn't watch her hurt any more. Cassandra went to stop him but he was gone, but not far so he could protect her if needed.

They stood there in silence as they heard the gym door closed shut leaving an echoed bang through the empty gym. Cassandra glanced at him but looked away as he took a step. "Cassandra, I wanted to talk to you about last night." She held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it. I was hurt bad, still aim." She looked down at her stomach and he sighed and walked a bit closer seeing her tense he stopped again only two feet away.

He raised his hand and she froze like a deer in headlights, this wasn't Cassandra. He thought remembering her from the prison. She wasn't scared of him even when he intended to hurt her. She was truly scared of him. He left his hand slowly move to touch her wound. She let him but flinched at his touch. "Cassandra, I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. Chloe, she had different intentions than me, I wanted you safe and look what I did?" She looked at him feeling the hurt in his tone and in his touch. She pushed his arm away softly and instead of a hit or sarcastic tone. She smiled. John's chest fluttered and he smiled back. "Please, not know, but sometime in the future, can you find a way to forgive me?" Cassandra softly touched his shoulder in a brotherly way making John feel happy but upset at the same time. "I already have John. Just, prove to me….to _US_ that you are a better than Shepard." John smiled and he pulled away softly his face pink, "I promise, I'll do all I can to prove to you I;m a good man." He smiled.

Andrew leaned against the door, his heart fluttered, did Cassandra really like this guy? He thought to himself as he heard footsteps and quickly stepped away from the door to met Johns smiling face. "Lets get to work," John said walking past Andrew to the exit. Andrew froze a moment before growling to himself and walking out with him, not, however before he took a glance at Cassandra and smiled seeing her smiling. He walked out with a smile on his face, but inside his chest hurt and felt empty, he had no idea why.


	11. Poor John

Chapter 11

Over the next few weeks, Cassandra had noticed Andrew and John slowly working together on things. Kalub had came back last week and Cassandra informed him of what happened and he wasn't happy. Kalub stayed by Cassandra for Andrew who was working with John close making sure John didn't get close to his closest friend. Kalub told Cassandra he was going to be a father once again and next leave Cassandra would go with him to see the baby. The baby was due two days after Cass and Kalub got there. Cassandra had been with the husband and wife since they started. In fact, Cassandra was the one who introduced them so long ago.

She smiled as she woke up to the sound of Andrew Kalub and John yelling. Football channel must have started working. She yawned looking at the clock. Nine thirty. She stood up in her pink camo shorts and black tank top and stretched walking out of her bunk and going to Andrews whos bunk was only across the hall. She just opened it and looked to see three men yelling at a small TV Andrew kept around for special events, like the super bowl. Kalub wasn't a fan of the teams but loved yelling a trolling the whole time so John and Andrew were yelling over whos team was better and their quarter back when they stopped mid sentence. Andrew being the first to stand then Kalub. John very last. "Sorry hun did we wake ya?" Andrew asked walking in and escorting her to a seat between himself and John. "Yeah we are in the first quarter that means-" Cassandra stopped him with her small hand over his mouth, "I know more about foot ball then you do I'm sure." She laughed and Kalub nodded, "She does she makes me look like a girl." They all laughed. As they made it to half time (Sorry guys not gonna do teams cause I don't wanna make one team win and people get mad lol (It happens...)) Andrews team was down one field goal and John was making sure to rub it in. "Looks like yall need a new kicker he screwed that up good." Andrew rolled his eyes and the men laughed. Cassandra smiled feeling the warmth of them both. They were getting around to talking more and even hung out, maybe they would be best friends if not already by the end of the week.

Cassandra smiled as she jumped at the touch of Johns hand on her shoulder, he quickly pulled away. "Sorry I didn't mean to-" He said panicked and Andrew was on his feet. "N-no it was me I was off some where... sorry what were you saying?" She asked as Andrew sat down putting his colt away, She heard John gulp and Cass couldn't help but smile. They happened talked much since the apology. They just said their "good mornings" and "have a good day's". but they were very close now, very close to where she could smell... mint.

Cassandra's arms gained goose bumps as she shivered remembering the moment. The kiss. The way he held her. They way he looked at her...Andrew's touch this time. "Cass, wanna talk?" He asked and she didn't jump at his touch being so used to it, John felt steam off of his skin as he looked away. "No I'm good, thanks, I just had a flash was all." Kalub was down in front f her on his knees looking up at her. "honey, don't flash...you remember last time... She nodded and John looked at them as if they were speaking all kinds of Spanish, which was the one language he didn't know. "I'm okay just a weird little one." she push Kalub lightly as he fell onto his ass and she giggled. He sat there and opened his arms and she hugged him. He pulled her close. "My lil sis," He ruffled her hair and chuckled. She huffed and fixed her hair as the game came back on.

John looked over at her and smile sweetly. "Hey, Cassandra?" He whispered as the NFL men were talking about the best plays of the night. She leaned close to him and whispered back. "Yes?" He chest tightened and fluttered seeing she wanted to talk to him. Andrew had him believing there was nothing between them but hi and bye. maybe he had a small chance. "I was wondering, if you...you'd want to um..." He stuttered and Cassandra looked over at him taking a moment to look at his outfit. a simple plain white t shirt and black and blue plaid fuzzy PJ pants. Andrew was in red ones. Which means they were sharing at least clothes. Or Price forced Andrew. Yeah, Price made him...

He bit his lower lip and Cassandra's heart ached. So sexy, his mow hawk clean shaved and his ocean blue eyes sparkled against the small amount of light that was given off. "You wanna train with me sometime?" He asked like that wasn't what he wanted but settled. Cassandra nodded yes only unable to talk to him. She smiled pulled the baby blue blanket around her and Kalub who was sitting in the floor at her feet. She was happy to be here right now. Her brother near her her best friend, and maybe... No, just another friend... _Although he's only a friend_... She thinks to herself... _That still makes me happy. He's home where he belongs and on my bade. Even if we never end up together like my fairy-tale dreams end. I'm happy to have you with me John McTavish._

She must have fallen asleep. She woke up to being carried. She heard Kalub's faint voice. So he wasn't carrying her. She snuggled close and heard the heart beat. It wasn't regular. Not even off rhythmed. It didn't sound truly human. Like ticking .She then heard the man exhale. Mint...

She looked up softly the light slightly blinding her. She was met by a pair of diamond covered eyes. His smiled made her heart melt. She was too tired to protest but at the same time she fidgeted a bit. He only adjusted with her and continued to her bedroom. He laid her down and Cassandra looked up at him and smiled sweetly as he returned it. was that a blush on his face? She smiled and reached her hand up and touched the side of his face. With out thinking another though he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. She blushed and his lips felt hot He was embarrassed. She smiled, "Ill see you at training tomorrow." She said turning and getting comfy and falling asleep. He left the room and locked the simple bolt on the way out.

Cassandra woke to quiet, for once, she sighed and went to make coffee. She got in her gym clothes and threw on a simple long plain white t shirt with her black leggings and she looked adorable. her hair in a braid like Elsa from Frozen. She walked out and headed to the gym. This was normally the time everyone would be in the gym so she figured John would be there too. She walked in to see Kalub lifting weights and saw Andrew leading the recruits from the week off up the rock wall.

Then her eyes targeted John who was shirtless on lifting weights on the other side of the gym. She blushed a tad walking past Kalub who sort of knew and past Andrew who eyed her the whole way then his eyes she felt on her disappeared and she felt bad but he knew she could take care of herself.

He set down the 250 pound weight and sat up sweat all over his Godly sculpted body. She blushed and sat her bag down and handed him a towel and he smiled taking out a head phone and wiping his face. She sat beside him and he smiled. "Morning Cassandra, you woke a little late huh?" He smiled and she nodded. "Had a good dream and I didn't want it to end." Was all she told him and he smiled and nodded thinking of his own dream of her the other night. She probably wasn't thinking of him but he sure was of her.

As John went to get his water out of the corner of his eye he watched Cassandra stand and take her shirt off in one swift motion. If he were in a manga, his nose would have not only bled, it would have exploded. His heart raced as he looked at her after a quick swig. She was in a pink and black camo training bra which cupped her beautifully. She was wearing long black running pants and they again hugged her curves. it was a little to much to a man to handle. He sat there a moment to hide himself away, She smiled and went to work. He wasn't ready to be a dad yet and he was scared if this didn't end quickly. He'd wanna be a dad of six hundred kids.

Cassandra laughed to herself softly seeing he was eyeing her and looking like a teen scared to get caught by the father. She smiled and laid back and began gaining weight as she worked on her arms. She looked over at him after a while and sat up. "Wanna get some grub?" He nodded and got up seeming to not be thinking about GYM. She laughed and went and got dressed.

This is gonna be a looonnnnnggggg day... John thought to himself watching her Hallie Berry cat-walk as they walked to the dressing rooms.


	12. Sick

Chapter 12

Okay before we start there is a small scene with walking dead SPOILER for S6 D: I tried to make it not so obvious but eh...ANY WAYS... CHAPTER TWELVE :D

John woke up the next morning a big smile on his face. The night before had been amazing. They went to lunch and talked for at least two hours. They went on a run. well, jog. Cassandra was still in pain from all that happened and John felt it was all his fault to begin with, and it honestly was. He sat up and stretched looking at the lock on his nightstand reading at 6:00 on the dot. He smiled knowing that in just an hour he'd see Cassandra again. Yesterday happened too fast for him. They were on jog then all joined together to talk about an upcoming mission. He had to smile at Cassandra who was making a pouty face to Price when he said that she may not be going. And that was fine, there were obviously four men who didn't want her to go any ways, not that that would have stopped her.

John got up and he got dressed in a simple 141 Team cut off and cargo pants. Today was going to be easy going. He figured he'd ask Cassandra to lunch and sneak her away from work a while and talk to her. He smiled at the thought of having her around his arm and holding her hand. He felt like a teenage boy again, and he loved it.

Cassandra woke around 6:17 and she had no motivation to get up. She knew that John would be happy to see her early but she just couldn't get out of bed. She was hurting all over and the wound was not healing good at all. She was mad that she would possibly be mission the up coming mission. She sighed and forced everyy ounce of strength into getting out of her bed. She sat up and felt her stomach flip and flop. She leaned over and coughed. She fell back in the sheets when she heard a knock. In too much pain she just yelled at her guest to come in and that the spare was in the vase near her door. She covered her body and winced in pain as Andrew sat on her bedside nd tucked in a part of her blanket. She smiled wearily at him and he gave her a small hug. "Hey honey, I see you're not feeling the best." He smiled and she nodded coughing and wincing. Andrew held her shoulders down and it stopped a lot of the pain. He smiled and let her go and got up. He looked at her with such a glance it made Cass blush. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving her. He gave her some papers and some stuff.

She looked a the papers as Price walked in. "Get up you have- Oh my" He went to her instantly in a fatherly tone and she only smiled teasing. "Wow, am I having a party?" Price smiled but it quickly faded. "Is it the wound again?" Cassandra nodded and added, "Some how I must have got a old too so cough-" the last four letters of the word cough went high pitch as she coughed. Like Andrew Price held her shoulders and she nodded. "I'm okay just in a hell of a lot of pain today." She said and Price kissed her forehead and she sighed. Price looked at her, "What getting too old for dad to take care of you?" She smiled and shook her head. "No daddy, just, Andrew is a lot like you. He held me when I coughed and kissed my forhead too. But he left in a flash. He have a lot to do today?" Price shook his head and only smiled. "He likes you darling, but he knows you have eyes on John." He looked a bit disappointed too but smiled. "You're a good girl and deserve the world. I love you with all my heart and I know you strong." He held her hand. "I bet you friend will be in here in-" He checked his watch, "Three, two one-" Kalub burst through the door. "Andrew told me, whats wrong babe?!" He yelled running to the room only to find Price and Cassadnra. He soluted and stood. Price shrugged. Kalub sat on the other side of the bed and touched her face softly. Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Guys I'm not dying-" She coughed loud and they both held her. She closed her eyes.

Price hugged his little girl before standing. "Kalub, you can stay with her a while but I do need you to get back to the medic tent and get the shipment. And get her something for her cough please, I need her up and moving again soon." He kissed her forehead and left the bunk. Kalub smiled and followed him to go and get her some medicine.

Kalub was walking so fast he bumped into John on the way through. "Owe," John said stepping back. "Sorry lad, I didn't see you. You alright?" Kalub nodded and shook his head. "Got a hard chest mate," Kalub's British accent called to his friend as John laughed. "I'm sorry- Hey., have you seen Cassandra?" He asked looking around as if to spot her in a moment. Kalub sighed and pointed to the bunks and John looked at his watch. 8:04AM "She sleep late or somthin'?" He asked as Kalub shook his head. "She's sick, me, Price and Andrew are thinking its the wound. It isn't healing right and we are worried she's going to get bad infections. She's sicker than..." He pondered, "What is it Cassandra calls it?" John looked at him, "Sicker than a dog?" the word 'dog' sounding like dawg, due to his background. He was Scottish yes, but was raised in a country so he had a splice of both. Kalub nodded. "Yeah, sicker than a dog" He said and looked at John again. "Go see her friend, she needs you. She's hurting bad but no one will be able to tell but us, she's my sister and my friend and I know I want her happy. She needs you in there." John nodded and patted his shoulder as he walked towards the bunk his left hand on the belt loop. He walked into the bunk house and past his door to her.

He knocked but didn't hear an answer. He knocked again and heard her coughing up something. He was worried and walked in. when he did he saw her over the toilet seat throwing up. His heart pulled as he went over and pulled her hair out of her hair. Her face red and her eyes dark. She looked awful. But, yet so beautiful. She coughed and tried to stand. He quickly helped her and walked her to the bed careful of her wound. He laid her down and turned the ceiling fan on to calm her red face. "Th-thank you," HE voice was rasp and sounded sad. He smiled and took her hand in his. "You're gonna pull through soldier, you've been through worse." He chimed and smiled as he looked at her. "Don't feel like it-" She coughed and he held her shoulders instantly. "You men are all the same." She chuckled a little before coughing again. He smiled and hoped into be with her kicking off his shoes and socks and turning the tv on." She turned over and looked at him. "Just move in why don't you" She said and he smiled at her and sat with his back against the head bored. "Okay, I'll sleep here and you sleep there. I don't like covers so you can have them. Oh and I like to leave the toilet seat up so" HE chuckled and Cassandra smile wearily as she turned over to her left side to face him. She laid her head on his lap and his heart leaped. He just realized he was in her house, in her bed and she didn't mind.

Cassandra lifted her head to look at him and he smiled but looked shocked. She blush what little red wasn't on her cheeks and started to move but he shook his head unable to speak. She smiled seeing him this way but was a little confused. She laid her head back down and to her surprise he was playing with her hair. It was still damp from the fever she was enduring but he didn't seem to care. She smiled and ran circles around his knee that he brought up to give her more support. They watched a bit of tv and watch The Walking Dead marathon and Cassandra gasped and coughed at the garage scene

(SPOILER IN NEXT PARAGRAPH MAYBE... BUT TO THOSE WHO WATCHED...OMG RIGHT GUYS D: I WAS SO SHOCKED THIS EPISODE AND CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE SUNDAY YAY DARYL DIXON (DarylxCarol) lol anyways, back to story c:)

John smiled seeing that they finally decided to get together. "I knew they would and the other two?" Cassandra let out a small half giggle trying not to cough, "Eugene will be so devastated, I didn't even know she was lesbian, that's awesome though!" John said with a smile "I'm not against any one who wants love from either a male or female, I'm just happy they found love." Cassandra smiled feeling the same way. "Well, I'm straight but my brother, he's very gay. I love him to death and his husband is actually nice looking." Cassandra laughed at him as he remembered his brother. "I'd like to meet them-" She coughed and he held her tight and she looked up at him, "Not till your better." He smiled and scooted down so he could lay beside her. She move from his leg to his chest.

They sat in a comfortable silence and they drifted to sleep. She heard the door open and heard Kalub with another set of boots. She looked up to see Kalub smiling and she smiled. It faded when she saw a heart broken face behind him. He stiffened when she looked at him. "Hope you feel better." Was all Andrew said before he darted off. She raised to get him but Kalub stopped him. "Hun your too weak, just rest he's a marine he'll toughen up. He's just not used to it. He'll be okay." He brother promised her. She felt a pain in her chest as she looked a the doorway and nodded softly. "Okay-" She coughed and John held her close. For the first time in her life, she was scared to be close.

Andrew left the house feeling weird. He was happy she happy but, his chest was hurting terribly. He wanted to be that one but he knew they'd never work. He was too stubborn for her own good. He smiled thinking about it. He'd just need to take a rest and let fate happen. He'd see who the real man left standing was, and he'd secretly hoped it was him. He'd talk to her later about all this when she was feeling better. Hopefully to get on the next mission. He couldn't stand being without her too long. Even though he liked her they were the best of friends. He loved her like a sister and a friend but deep down he knew Kalub and Price knew. It was obvious to them, they've seen them together n howv he looked at her and looked after her. But he knew that John was a step ahead. Yes, John was an enemy, but it wasn't his fault. It was those damn Russians. And when Andrew got done, Sheppard would have a his hunting knive embedded in his eye.

John held Cassandra as she slept on his chest. He smiled seeing her sleep eacfully after Dox gave her meds and a heating and cooling pack to help. It was around 10:30 hen Kalub left. John and him talked a while then Kalub jumped up in fear knowing the shipment was due and Price wanted him there. He ran out the door. John was alone with Cassandra at last and all he wanted to do was hold her where they were and never let her go. But Cassandra moved and he instantly let her go for her to move on. He would never force her into anything, but he prayed they'd work out. John knew Kalub loved her and Price of corse. He needed to chat with him later too, he'd not really got a chance too and every since John had shown up Price looked at him like he was happy yet fearfull. It puzzled him. He watched as Cassandra slid out of the hot covers to show her stomach with a scar and tattoo. It was os a willow tree and it was blowing in the wind around her stomach. He couldn't see the whole tattoo because the rest was abover her rib cage and if he'd guess right on her breast. He truly wondered what it looked like but his cheeks flushed when he thought about her breast. He wasn't ready to see that part of the tattoo. She was in short shorts and a black tank top that said "Polite as F-" He chuckled at it softly and slowly pulled her shirt down covering the willow and bellybutton ring she must wear on the base. He smiled and pulled back the hair in her face and kissed her forehead softly before getting up to go to the cafeteria and get her and him some food.

He walked past Price and Andrew and Kalub and looked down as if he were a teen sneaking out of her house. They all sort of chuckled and he walked past. Andrew wasn't laughing a lot just to make it seem like he wasn't bothered. He felt bad for him but knew that Cassandra was the one to choose and didn't hate Andrew for liking her. Probably the whole base liked her to be honest. She was the only woman here and beautiful. But she wasn't the type to flirt unless it was with Andre or Kalub and even then they made it a honest joke. She was too strong and too smart to be a flirt. He smiled at the thought of her in the prison and how she flirted her way to get to him. And of course, it did work. He was so happy to be a part of the 141 team again. He was ready to join this team once again and this time. He wasn't leaving Until he was surly dead.


	13. Make it all better

Chapter 13

"Good morning Cass!" Kalub sang as she stumbled out of her room as he was walking by. "Ho are you feeling?" He asked as if he was the happiest man alive. She grinned but still coughed. His smile faded as he marched her back inside and to her bed. "Lord you've really messed this place up." "I don't care..." She mumbled trying to get up but Kalub took his thumb and pressed her to the bed. Knowing she was unable to get up. "I'm sorry honey, I'm a doctor and I know what's best. So John is gonna have to come baby sit again huh?" She coughed and he grabbed a trash can and gave it to her. She threw up and Kalub held her hair back. He took the trash can and helped her lay down. "Please rest Cass, we need you better for this mission. Here, Ill clean this place up a bit and get your new bed sheets, laying in those wont help." He smiled and got her house cleaned up. All if was, was tissues everywhere and clothes scattered do to the lack of energy. Her bunk was always clean and nice. But he knew she was very sick now looking at the floor.

"Please don't Kalub, I don't wanna feel even more useless," She coughed as he smiled patting her back as she turned facing the window that was closed so the room was darker. She was watching tv but the cable went out so she was laying there too tired to move until she made it to the door to get John. Kalub was sadly better at this stuff due to him of course being doctor. She smiled softly wiping her nose and coughed her stomach was numb now due to all the pain. After Kalub was done cleaning up the small mess, he helped her sit up and took her shirt off. "Oh wow honey, we need to take you bra shopping. And by we I mean my wifey, I'm not going in that place and you all cant make me." She laughed until the cough was too strong. He still smiled. lets be honest I've seen you ass- naked before," He laughed. "Take that small thing off and Ill get you a comfy big shirt." He turned on his heels after standing to get her a shirt. she slid it off as someone walked through the door. She covered herself in blankets and left her back bare. She was coughing again and she hood boots being kicked off like they were going into their own home. She was coughing so hard she closed her eyes and when she calmed down she felt an ice cold hand on her bare back. She looked up to meet those ocean blue eyes. as he said the word Hi the H carried the smell of mint. John. She smiled at him softly as he crawled into the bed usually on the left side but today he wanted the right side of the bed. She didn't care.

Kalub walked back in with a large shirt and smiled seeing John as there. "He see your huge things?" He teased and Cassandra flushed. John looked puzzled and the looked at her back noticing she was not wearing anything. He stood quickly red faced. "I didn't even notice she was, sorry" He turned his back to them and Kalub laughed as he helped Cassandra put the shirt on, she was so weak she could barley move. Kalub hated seeing her this way, she was a fighter and a damned good one. She would never give up. That's why he was in a way proud to see her walk out of the house let alone sit up in the bed. It must have hurt her badly. "Cass, please, for your brother, rest, you don't want to be put on leave..." Cassandras eyes snapped open. "I'm not going anywhere." Kalub smiled. "I know, then rest" He ordered and she sighed and coughed nodding unable to talk due to the coughing. Kalub patted John shoulder and he turned around to see Cassandra in a pitch black shirt with short male boxers on. She looked beautiful yeah awful. His heart snapped at the way she looked. Kalub had a hand on Johns shoulder as they both noticed she was already fast asleep. Kalub held up a small needle "Need to be sure she rest this off..." His evil grin worried John yet he laughed at Kalub and parted. "She'll wake up soon, just needed someone here to watch her, and make sure shes resting. RESTING JOHN." He made that face and John chuckled, "I aint gonna do nothing to her I don't want her brother coming after me, not after what ive seen him do I don't wanna die." They both shared a laugh and a small talk before he left to go get her medicine and get his work done.

john got in his spot on the left side and flipped through the now working cable stations. He pulled Cass to his chest so she'd sleep better. He was happy he got to be with her. He yawned softly and closed his eyes resting his head to hers. The smell of her made him remember the smell of her in his bed in Russia. He kept that smell for two months then it vanished with the smell of Chloe. He hated her and was still unable to say to right amount of sorrys to Cassandra. She was so good to him he didn't know what hed do if he was to be with her. He wasn't good enough for her and really no one was. Everyone knew but still wanted that one chance. He drifted to sleep thinking about Cassandra Becket Price.

He woke up to a lot of movement and he instantly grabbed Cassandra who was almost out of bed, his eyes still closed he pulled her to him and she huffed. "Let me go, I need to pee." She said and he smiled. "what's the magic words." She looked at him while his eyes were closed and she huffed again, "Pretty please." He let her hip go and he sat up instantly. "Do you need help getting there?" He asked sympathetic but knew she would decline. She was John Price's daughter alright even without the blood. "I think I can...but..." She managed to say and he leaned forward to hear her. "I may, just this once." She said soundin defeated as he helped her. He left the bathroom and laid back down and waited to help her out. He closed his eyes again to return to his small daydream.

Cassandra stood there in the mirror and wanted to fall down. It too all her strength to stand still and brush her hair. He brushed out the two-day tangles and changed into a tank top and short shorts. She was too tired to care it didn't match. It was a red tank top and dark green plaid short shorts. They were a little too short for her liking but she didn't care to change. She opened the door to find John standing there waiting. She couldn't help but smile. "John I've got it-" He picked her up bridal style. "JOHN!" She tried to scream but failed he didn't make any emotion as he walked to the bed and laid her down. "Thank you." She blushed and grabbed a light blanket. He covered her legs but he quickly found that you do not cover her legs. He smiled seeing she liked only her stomach covered. "No wonder your sick." He teased and lays back down. He was in his Military pants and a tight white shirt. She could see the veins in his arms and see every muscle in his chest through the shirt. His dog tags around his neck giving to him by Price when he and Andrew got back.

Cassandra coughed and turned to face John who had his back against the head bored and was watching TV. She watched him a few moments before he bite his lower lip and Cassandra caught her breath and her heart raced. His pouty lip engulfed by his white strong straight teeth. "You like looking at me don't you?" He teased softly and she looked away. He smiled and inched his back down to lay on the bed and he turned to his side and lifted her chin to look at him. "I never said stop, I kinda like it." He made a face and Cassandra chuckled softly and looked at him. He tucked a hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful today, ya know." His Scottish accent sending child through her body. Her checks became red hot and she bite her lip. He softly took his finger and pressed it to her lip causing her to stop biting it. "No one can bite your lip, but me." He smiled and leaned close and kisses her softly. She was scared he would get sick but in the moment she didn't care. He held her close and pulled away enough to see her. "Rest now, you need to be ready for the mission and you needn't be sick." She smiled and curled into him and rested her head on his chest. He relaxed enough to let her and she drew softly pictures on his chest as they both drifted to sleep.

John woke up to find himself in an empty bed. He heard the sound of a shower but he made no effort to move from there. He smiled looking over to see the indentions where Cassandra laid the night before. He had never slept so good in his life. He turned to his stomach and smelled the sweet scent on the pillow and smiled. He heard her singing and shot his head up instantly. She sang too? He got straight up out of bed and rushed to the door. Fog rolled out into the bedroom as she cracked the door open. He leaned his ear between the door frame and door and listened to her. She sounded a lot better from yesterday, but wow. He voice sent chills to his arms.

 _"It's like I'm looking from the distance standing in the background, everybody's saying "He's not coming home now." This can't be happening to me... This is just a dream..." His whole body ran up and down with child. She sounded so perfect and hit every single note on key without music. He sighed and smiled listening to her. She sang Just A Dream, Toy guns, and another one he wasn't sure the name of the song but it sounded really nice. He leaned against the door and forgot it was already open. "WOAH." He stumbled in the bathroom and stayed on his feet. He looked up to see her standing in a towel red faced. "Umm... Hi John." She said standing like a deer in head lights. "Um, hello." He kept his face down to the floor instantly after looking at her. He blushed and turned on his heels and fled._

 _She smiled softly and then froze. Was he listening to her sing? Or was he spying? Either way she was embarrassed and got ready. She was feeling a lot better, still a little stuffy but ready to get the information and ready to get the gear and the her men ready. Once she was ready, she stepped out of the bathroom to find John laying on his stomach in the bed shirtless. She smiled and softly went to him. Her camo cargo pants and a black tank top and wet hair, made her look like a goddess. She slowly tiptoed to him and in a swift moment, she pounced on top of him only to find he was already turned over. She landed on his chest and he made a soft grunt as he went wrapped his massive arms around her. She smiled and pressed her forehead to his. "So, spying on me huh?" She asked him as his face got red. "N-No I was just. I- I heard you singing and I couldn't hear good from the bed." He blushed and looked at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to open the door, I just wanted to hear your beautiful voice." He smiled and pressed his lips to her. "I don't know why you would do that, I'm not that good at singing-" "Yeah she is." Andrew said dropping a huge bag on the couch looking at them curled together._ _(Okay, so I kinda gathered I confused some people. So in this bunk house. All it is, is a huge room. the kitchen, living room and bedroom are on room and the bathroom is another. the couch is in the middle of the room and the kitchen behind it. The bed is in the back corner of the room. So when I say they can see eachother now you kinda aren't confused :) BACK TO THE STORY :D...). Cassandra quickly got up and they both blushed as John sat up, his dogtags making a soft dangling sound as he sat straight up._

 _"Hey Andrew," She walked to him but he stepped towards the door and she felt bad, he faked a quick, non happy smile and lowered his tone, defensively. "Look, sorry I barged in but you said I was always welcome, may bad, wont happen again. But here, this is the gear you'll be wearing, I ain't getting your lover gear he may not be going." He turned on his heels before she could say a word. "Andrew, he's not-" He shut the door and John walked behind her and touched her shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't know, he-" Cassandra turned around and smiled. "No, its fine don't be, you have nothing to worry about." She got to her tippy toes and kissed him sweetly. "Wow." He said and she blushed. "What?" He smiled and kissed her again. "That, its beautiful." She softly pushed him back and grabbed the bag. "Lets get'er goin." She said and went to the bathroom to get dressed. John sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the door. "Well, shit." he thought about Andrew and sighed laying back. "I got a hell-of a lot of competition..."_


End file.
